


Suffer the Little Children

by J_L_Nevole (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: JLN Ranch [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/J_L_Nevole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JLN Ranch songfic. Inspired by a real case that happened in CO two years ago. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer the Little Children

**A/N: This is inspired by a true story - or rather, a true case that happened in the 2008-2009 school year. Of course, I changed the name of the victim from Ashley Patterson to Melissa Patterson. I'm also planning to do another songfic that deals with another serious matter called "Hell Is For Children." Any guesses who sings _that_ song? Or this one, for that matter?**

 **Disclaimer: All I own are the characters. I do not own any real people mentioned, nor do I own the song.**

 **Song: "Suffer the Little Children" by Pat Benatar**

 

 _Sweet Melissa, I often pray for you  
I hope your suffering was brief  
I hope the angels that watch over all little children  
Came for you and took you someplace beautiful and sweet_

 _Ahh  
Suffer the little children_

Fourteen-year-old Lynne Acton sadly traced her finger over the picture in her school's yearbook. In the middle of the page was a dedication to one of her classmates that had been murdered earlier that year, Melissa Patterson. Lynne hadn't known her all that well, but she still often prayed for her. She hoped Melissa's suffering had been brief—although she didn't see how, considering she had been abducted and raped before being murdered.

Lynne pushed a lock of dishwater-blonde hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear as she continued studying the page. She hoped that the angels that watched over all little children had come for Melissa and taken her someplace beautiful and sweet.

 _Suffer the little children,_ she thought suddenly, slamming the slim volume shut and sticking it in place back on her bookshelf.

 _Dear Melissa, I often think of you  
Every time I hold my baby in my arms  
I say a prayer for your momma and daddy too  
I know they miss you, miss you since you're gone_

Ten years later, Lynne was cradling her baby in her arms, gently rocking her, before setting her down in the crib. Thoughts of her murdered classmate kept intruding, since she was reminded of Melissa every time she held her daughter.

Silently she sent up a prayer for Patterson and her momma and daddy too. She knew they missed their long-gone daughter—missed her since she was gone.

 _Ahh  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them  
Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men_

The little children suffered at the hands of evil men. There were no baby dolls, teddy bears, or lullabies for them. It was every mother's nightmare, that one day they would find their son or daughter had been kidnapped—or worse. When would it ever end?

 _You who done the deed better do some praying too  
Better hope that God's forgiving, like they say  
'Cause somewhere, somebody keeps a list  
Of the evils that men do  
And your name's right up there,  
I heard 'em say_

Lost in thought, Lynne started browsing her bookshelves. Reading always helped her calm down, although right now she wasn't in the mood to read a Patricia Cornwell, J.D. Robb, or Sue Grafton novel. Finally, she selected a book and, after flipping through it, was surprised to see it was her eighth-grade yearbook. She sat down on her bed and began leafing through it, stopping at the dedication before going on to the rest.

Those who had done horrible deeds had better do some praying too and hope that God was forgiving like people said. Somewhere, somebody kept a list of the evils that men did—do.

 _And your name is right up there, I heard 'em say._

 _Ahh  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them  
Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men_

 

 **So, please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing reviews.**

 **~Brambleshadow**


End file.
